The ULTIMATE Christmas
by doushi-taikoubou
Summary: What would you do if all you got for Christmas was an apology note? How does the ultimate coordinator handle this? Follow the misadventures of Kira as he embarks on a quest to set everything right. DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

Santa exists in my story. Every year he would make a trip around Earth and Plant delivering presents.

Disclaimer: Plain and simple, I own nothing except for the plot.

The sun had just come out on an early Christmas morning. In the Yamato family, not a soul was stirring, that is except for a certain character of ours. He carefully tip-toed his way down the stairs, making sure not to awaken anyone from their slumber, especially his sister. As it was still dark, lavender orbs decided to scan the area first before moving any further. After taking some time to adjust to the darkness, our figure moved into the living room where the Christmas tree resided.

Kira sat himself down before his presents. He checked each and every present, removing the ones with his name written on the tags. At the end, he could count 4; all those were addressed to him. The presents were neatly wrapped with colorful decorative paper, and were tied using different colored ribbons. Immediately, Kira began peeling away the 'useless' coverings that kept him from what was underneath. Unbeknownst to him was that his sister, Cagalli, had awakened soon after he did, and had the same idea.

A short haired blond quickly made her way downstairs; the complete opposite of what his sibling did. She was just turning around the corner when she saw her brother sitting at the Christmas tree, opening presents without her! 'The audacity!' she thought. Cagalli crept her way towards where Kira was currently opening his presents, and smacked him on the back on his head.

"Ow!" screamed Kira. He quickly turned around to meet his attacker. He found himself staring into a pair of golden colored eyes. There was only one person in his family who had eyes of that color… his sister. Kira could tell that she was angry from the frown on her face. This only meant one thing; he was in for some serious pain. No one in the household would dare anger Cagalli, not even their parents, for they all knew of the dire consequences that would follow. Fear now apparent on his face, he gulped, and prepared for the worst.

"Kira, do you know what you're doing?" Cagalli asked popping her knuckles. She saw him nod. "Good, then you should know what's going to happen to you don't you?"

"I--I didn't think you would want to get up this early," Kira tried explaining to her. It was too late though, as Cagalli put him in a headlock. She then continued to give him a nuggie messing up his scruffy mahogany colored hair even more. "Okay! I give," he managed.

"Hmph. You should've known better anyways." She released him from under her arms. "So, watch did you get anyways?" She asked excitedly, suddenly getting very curious.

"Nothing much… just a XBOX 360, a new laptop, a pair of socks, which he expected was from Cagalli, and this…" he pointed, indicating to a still unopened box. "I was just about to open it when I got smacked in the back on of the head…" he muttered under his breath.

"What was that!" Cagalli shouted. "Nothing! Nothing!"

The final gift was something big; of course, since it was wrapped there was no way to tell what was really inside. Kira, however, assumed it to be something big and expensive. Tearing open the wrapping, he found inside… a big fat apology note? It read: "Ho ho ho, merry-- ah nevermind. For many years I've given out presents to all the good little boys and girls on Plant and Earth, however, it seems I've no choice but to end my tradition for reasons which I do not desire to explain. Regrettably yours, Santa Clause."

Kira sat there stunned. Every year he would get a big present from Santa. This year however, well… he got this stupid note? "What!" He heard the cry from Cagalli; an eardrum popping cry at that distance. "Cagalli, don't shout like that. I'm right next to you," he reminded her. "Oh, sorry," she apologized. Kira took notice of the reason for his sister's shout. She too had gotten an apology note from Santa. 'What's going on,' he thought, 'has Santa gone insane?'

After making up his mind, Kira got up and returned upstairs, into his bedroom. There, he dressed himself; changing out of his jammies, as he was going on a trip soon. He stuck his hands into the closet, and put on the first pieces of clothing he found. That turned out to be a black and grey striped polo, and a pair of faded jeans. Then he made his way to the computer. He turned it on, and instantly clicked on the 'Internet Explorer' icon. A few minutes later, succeeding in what he wanted to do, he shut off the computer, and descended down the stairs once again. Just when he was about the head out the door, Cagalli stopped him.

"Where are you going?" she inquired.

"Nowhere..." he replied hesitantly.

"I don't believe you! If you don't tell me, I'm going to wake up mom and dad!" Cagalli threatened, though, she herself really had no intention to do that.

Sighing, Kira gave into his sister's empty threat. "Fine, I'll tell you, but you have to promise not to tell mom and dad." Cagalli nodded frantically. Kira continued, "I just booked a first class ticket for the North Pole using the emergency credit card that mommy and daddy gave us. I'm going to find Santa and get our presents back!"


	2. Chapter 2

Whether there will be romance is yet decided. More characters to come.

Disclaimer: I own nothing 'cept for the plot.

Big golden orbs stared at Kira as he finished what he was saying. "What did you just say?" Cagalli nearly shouted. She was still in shock after hearing what her twin had just said.

"Look Cagalli, you want your present too right? Besides, who knows how many children are affected by this?" Kira told her.

Cagalli kept quite for a moment, contemplating about what to do. Then the perfect idea came to her. "Fine, I'll go along with this, but only if you agree to my condition." Kira kept silent. "You have to bring me along on your trip."

Kira was about to say something, but then kept his mouth shut. There was no point in arguing her when she had her mind made, and he knew that. "Fine," he sighed.

"You should be glad I'm coming along. Who else will keep you out of trouble?" Cagalli said, smirking. "Just give me a few moments to pack okay?" Not even waiting for an answer, she hurried her way upstairs. Rushing into her room, Cagalli started packing some necessities, such as: a few pieces of clothing, her secret teddy bear that no one knew about, her piggy bank and her digital camera because she wanted a picture with Santa. Finally, it was deodorant for Kira because he was beginning to reek, he just wouldn't admit to it. She stuffed it all in a little SpongeBob backpack, and made her way downstairs. "Okay, I'm ready," she told Kira who was waiting for her all this time downstairs.

The 10 year old Yamato twins headed out their front door ready to face the world. They were on their way walking down the street to a bus stop when they were spotted by someone. The figure walked in front of the siblings. "Hey losers, where are you going?" that person asked.

"Buzz off Shinn!" sneered Kira.

"Make me Yamato!" Shinn shot back. He raised his up his hands ready for a fight. "You killed my sister you ass! She died because of you! You killed her—you killed her dreams!" Mayu's dream was to become the top ranked Counter-Strike player. She was already the best in her clan. One day, her clan and an opposing clan had an argument, each sending out their best player to settle the score. Of course, the ones participating just so happened to be Mayu and Kira. Both were talented players, but Kira being the superior gamer won the challenge. Afterwards, Mayu just disappeared from the world of Counter-Strike; no one has seen her since her defeat. "I'll get you Freedom, the screen name Kira used playing CS, and you'll die by my hands." He charged at Kira, wanting to beat him down now, but Cagalli got in the way. Cagalli simply side-stepped, and stuck her foot out, making Shinn trip. Shinn fell, scraping his knee on the cement.

"Sniff, sniff." Tears were on the verge of spilling from Shinn's eye as he rubbed his bleeding knee. "I'll get you guys for this, just wait!" He said as he limped back to his house.

Both Cagalli and Kira broke out laughing seeing what just happened. It continued for several minutes before they stopped. By then, tears leaked out of their eyes, and they were wheezing for breath. "Wow… nice one Cagalli." Kira said, high-fiving her. They walked the rest of the way to the bus stop. A bus had just passed by as they were walking to the stop, so they knew they had to wait a while before the next one. The winter wind blew coolly against their skin, making it very comfortable as they stood waiting for the bus. Sometime later, the bus finally came. They stepped on, each paying the appropriate fee. They found some empty seats in the back where they sat for the rest of the ride. Arriving at their stop, they thanked the driver, and got off.

The 2 of them were now standing in front of Orb's own international airport. They stared in awe at the enormous building in front of them. It's been a while since either of them has been the airport. Their last visit here was when they had a family vacation and went to Disneyland.

The twins walked through the revolving doors into the interior of the airport. Passing by some chairs, Kira told Cagalli to take a seat and wait for him, as went to exchange his first class ticket for two economy class tickets.

Kira walked up to the counter and attempted to speak with the employee. "Excuse me miss!"

"Who said that?" the airport employee asked. She looked around but couldn't see anyone.

"I'm right here!" said Kira.

"Where?" demanded the employee.

"Right here!" Kira shouted. He took a few steps back so that she could see him.

Suddenly a mop of brown hair appeared, and then as he moved further back, she saw his whole face. Kira was short enough so that wasn't able to see him previously. "Oh… you were…" Her face a bright red, obviously embarrassed about what had happened. "So… what can I help you with young man? Are you lost?" she inquired.

"No miss. I want to exchange my ticket for 2 normal tickets." Kira told her.

The woman was surprised by this, and raised her brow. A few seconds later, she complied. "Okay then… do you have the ticket?"

"Nope." He answered. "I booked it online; it should be under the database as 'Kira Yamato'."

The employee typed a few things on her keyboard, brought up a couple of screens, then looked back at Kira. "Yes, it was. Here are 2 tickets for you." She said, handing the tickets to him. As Kira walked off with the tickets, she chuckled, "Kids sure do grow up fast these days, except vertically."

Kira traveled back to where Cagalli was. A look of displeasure was shown clearly on Cagalli's face, probably from the wait for the tickets. Flashing the tickets in his hand, the look on his sister's face brightened. "Well finally. Let's get on the plane." Cagalli yelled gleefully. Complying with her wishes, they made their way to the correct gates. By the time arrived at the gates, everyone else was already boarding, so they quickly showed their tickets to the employees working there, and boarded.


	3. Chapter 3

Rejoice! Lacus and Athrun have made their debut. A lil longer than the usual chapter.

Disclaimer: Gundam is sooooo owned by a person other than me. I just own the plot.

Being already boarded, both, Kira and Cagalli were now trying to find their designated seats. When they arrived at their row, they found that they were going to be separated. The row held 3 seats, with another passenger sitting in the middle. Not that it was a big deal, as they were still just a seat away from each other. Cagalli settled herself on the passenger's right side, while her brother chose the left.

The person who separated the siblings was a slightly overweight man, possibly in his forties, hair beginning to thin. Not long into the trip, he fell asleep with his mouth open. Not only was he grotesque for having drool come out of his mouth, but his breath stunk too! Each breath he exhaled smelt like something that came out of the sewers. The twins held their noses, not wanting to smell him. Whenever the plane would turn, he'd droop to one side, drooling on the twin on that side. The twin who gets drooled on would push him to the other. This process continued on for what seemed like forever, and that man would continue to sleep. A sudden thought crossed into Cagalli's mind, and she reached into her backpack. She pulled out some sort of tiny packet. Opening the packet, she pulled out a little blue strip. Moments ago, Kira had pushed the man onto her side, so she just basically had to reach her hand up a little to drop the strip into the guy's mouth. The strip dissolved inside the man's mouth, taking the stench away with it. "Take that!" Cagalli beamed as she put away her "Listerine Pocket Packs" back into the backpack. Unfortunately, his stream of drool continued. The twins sat back in their seats awaiting the trip from hell to end.

Many, many, hours later, the plane was at long last making its descent. The aircraft speakers told all passengers to ensure that their seatbelts were buckled to prepare for landing. Mr. Drools was still asleep so he didn't hear the instructions. A mischievous thought came across Kira's mind as he unbuckled the man's seatbelt; making sure to buckle in his own. When the plane made impact with the runway, it landed with somewhat force, all the passengers were a bit shook up. It was worth it though; the rough landing sent Mr. Drools flying out of his seat and into the wall that separated economy from business class. Dude left an imprint as he fell down to the floor.

Following the landing, Kira and Cagalli gathered up their items, which was just the one backpack, and hurried off the plane. The two ran joyously off the plane, happy to have gotten away from that accursed man. Around the airport, they were stretching their limbs, hopping and running around, making a scene of themselves. A certain pink haired girl took notice of them. There weren't many kids around, so she was happy to see 2 others, even if they seemed a bit too "energetic". She walked over to them.

"Freedom! Glorious freedom!" Kira shouted, hopping all over the place.

"Freedom, or not, I'm just happy to be away from Mr. Drools." Cagalli made a face, remembering the previous 7 hours.

"Yeah… I was getting a little freaked out when I noticed a river running down his pants. I'm not sure if it was his drool or something else…" shuddering from the image in his mind.

"Um… excuse me, but have either of you seen a blue haired boy?" Lacus asked. They stared at her. "Sorry if this seems a little sudden. I'm Lacus." She extended her hand out.

"It's nice to meet you Lacus," replied Cagalli, shaking her hand. "I'm Cagalli, and that brown mop of hair would be my twin brother Kira."

Kira on the other hand was too busy eyeballing Lacus to notice what was going on until his sister nudged him. He snapped back into reality. "Oh. Sorry about that. It's nice to meet you." Kira said, taking Lacus' hand. "Why do you have pink hair? It looks kind of weird… I mean it's pink! Ew!" he commented. His comment earned him a smack on the back of the head from Cagalli; the second one of the day. "Ow!"

"Kira! That's so rude!" Cagalli chided.

"It's… it's okay. I like my hair," flashing her signature "brighten the room smile". "I don't really know why I have pink hair. My betrothed told me he liked it though." Anyway, remembering the reason for her approach, she spoke again, "Athrun, my fiancé, disappeared and I can't find him. I came over to ask you two if you've seen him, but I guess you haven't." Lacus was getting worried, her and Athrun's flight was bound to leave in half an hour, but she hasn't seen him since an hour before. "I just hope he's alright," she said worriedly, holding her hands to her chest.

"Fiancé!" Both twins' jaw dropped.

Lacus nodded, a little annoyed because they seemed like they didn't listen to her at all.

"Fiancé!" both shouted in unison again.

A little anime anger mark could be seen on Lacus' forehead as she was getting ready to pound the two's head in. The girl rolled up the sleeves on her pretty little white sundress and moved in to kill the two in front of her when suddenly…

Kira exclaimed, "You mean that kid with the blue hair, and the engagement ring on his finger?" He pointed behind Lacus at someone who was standing near the restrooms. It appeared as if he was half dead.

Lacus turned around, and indeed, she saw Athrun. Quickly, she ran over to where her betrothed who seemed to be holding his stomach. "Athrun! There you are!" Was it just her, or did Athrun look really white? The blood on his face was drained; he looked like he was albino. 'Wow, I have to take him tanning with me sometime.' Lacus thought. "What happened to you Athrun?" she queried, worried about his husband-to-be's health.

Athrun's face turned bright red after being asked that question. He was about to answer, when 2 strangers walked over to where he and Lacus were. Lacus noticed him stopping abruptly. She turned to see both Kira and Cagalli walking over to them. When the twins arrived, Lacus played the part of host, and introduced everyone. "Athrun, these two are my friends I met here at the airport, Kira and his twin Cagalli," she said, turning to face them. Then she turned facing Athrun, "and this would be my Athrun", she told the siblings. Both parties nodded.

"It's a pleasure to meet the both of you." Athrun shook both of their hands.

"The pleasures all ours!" answered Cagalli, admiring Athrun from top to bottom. This did not go unnoticed by Lacus. 'Look all you want, but don't touch,' she thought.

Kira rolled his eyes. "Anyway, why were you gone from Lacus so long?" he questioned Athrun, curious as to why any boy would leave Lacus unattended to. Sure, he found the color pink icky, but that angelic face of hers, and the melodic voice… Who could possibly resist liking her right?

Again, Athrun's face turned a bright red. "Well… you know how we had Taco Bell a little earlier?" He said looking to Lacus. She nodded. "All that bean and cheese caused me to have… s—severe diarrhea," pausing a bit, before mumbling the rest out, "I was sitting on a toilet, um… doing my excretion, and singing the 'I've been sitting on a toilet all the live long day…'".

Lacus asked with wide eyes, "For an entire hour?"

Athrun remained silent.

Awkward silence occurs…

The silence was finally broken when the airport broadcasted something about a flight to Plant. Passengers were supposed to check-in immediately at their appointed gates. "Well, that's our flight," he informed his new friends. "Yeah, we'd better hurry to our shuttle," added Lacus.

The Yamato's waved good-bye to their new friends before heading towards the exit. They spun around the revolving doors a couple of times, and then finally actually headed out. The climate inside and the climate outside of the building was drastically different. Both Cagalli and Kira found themselves freezing their asses off. Hastily, they moved to a payphone, inserted some change, and called for a ride. In less than a minute, an animal with a shiny red nose flew itself into view.


	4. Chapter 4

Yea... school started again. Updates are gonna come less often, not that anyone cares...

Disclaimer: Dis not mine, only stinkin plot.

"Is… is that you Rudolph?" They asked the reindeer.

The animal snorted, "I wish, dude's got such high pay". The two kids sweatdropped.

"But... you are Rudolph! You're a reindeer, and you got a red nose," Kira interrogated.

"Look, I have a cold okay? Just because I have a red nose, doesn't make me Rudolph. If you saw a short black man, would that make him Gary Coleman?" snapping back at him.

"Eh…"

Not wanting to upset their ride any further, the twins just accepted his answer. Kira took hold of the reindeer's horn and threw himself onto the front of the reindeer; Cagalli pulled on its tail and climbed onto the back of the reindeer. The poor deer didn't take too well to this, and went on trying to buck the supposed hooligans off his back. Both Cagalli and Kira were being thrown about on the deer's back. Luckily for them, Cagalli mentioned the magical words, "I tip well". Promptly, the reindeer stopped it's bucking. "Where to miss?" it asked.

After Cagalli told the reindeer their destination, it began taking off, at first running, then it took flight. The trip was quite, as the children didn't want to hassle with their ride/driver anymore. From above, the view was mesmerizing, as the children looked down upon the little village they were passing. There were tiny men wearing green everywhere! A few of them were taking down the Christmas lights which were hung on the large evergreen trees, as others tended to their friend/pet deer. Suddenly, their ride came to an abrupt stop.

"Where here, at Santa's workshop," the red-nosed reindeer explained. "That'll be $54.85, cash or Visa." He swung his neck, until his collar faced the riders' direction. Instead of a normal bell, attached to it was a credit card machine. "Well? Hurry it up, I have to get home to my wife and children!" it growled.

Cagalli stepped off the reindeer, motioning for Kira to follow suit. The golden haired girl grabbed from her backpack a piggybank. She smashed it on the ground against the frozen ice. It broke with a 'pang'. A relatively moderate sized pile of gold coins, and dollars bills were now spilled across the ground. Quickly, she scooped up everything back into her backpack, except for one bill. Cagalli walked across the field back to the reindeer. "Here," she said, as she handed him a $100 bill. Joyously, it snorted, and took off, yelling appreciative comments as he went.

Kira could only gape at the previous event. Cagalli noticed his brother staring.

"What?" she asked.

Hearing his sister's voice, he snapped himself out of his stupor. "Where'd you get all of that?" He asked, indicating to the amount of money that his sister held.

Shrugging casually, she replied, "It was this year's birthday present from Uncle Uzumi". She walked off, like it was nothing special.

"What!" Kira shouted, one that may very well shatter glass. He ran to catch up to his sister, obviously upset. "All he gave me was a stupid "Tickle Me Elmo", and some stupid promise about how he'll give me a GAT-X105 Gundam when I turn 16." He turned to face his sister, "By the way, you know what a GAT-X105 or a Gundam is? Cagalli blinked once, and then shrugged. "He always did like you better…" Kira muttered to himself.

Subsequent to that brief conversation, if you'll call it that, they reached the door to Santa's workshop. The door was locked, though; they could hear noises coming from the inside. 'Knock knock.' No answer. There was no doorbell, no intercom, meaning that there was no other way to get in. After knocking a few more times, Kira got pissed. His mind turned blank, a violet seed dropped, and suddenly it exploded. Kira's irises took over, as his pupils began to shrink. Soon his eyes turned into an ocean of violet, with the small remnant puddle of black left. He charged the front door, ramming himself into it, until the lock on the other side gave out, and broke. "Voila, and now we have entrance," he told his sister.


	5. Chapter 5

Would it have been better if I waited until Christmas for this...

Disclaimer: Me own nottin', 'cept plot.

The long corridor leading to the inside of the factory was pitch-black as our siblings found out. With eyes yet to adjust to the surroundings, Cagalli accidentally bumped into his brother who "just happened to be in front of her all of a sudden". She mumbled a quick "sorry", and continued. Kira took hold of her hands just in case (and because of the fact that he was scared of the dark). A little while later they arrived at a wide, colorfully decorated door. Luckily, this one was not locked, having Kira only needing to push gently on the handle bars.

They found themselves in a brightly lit room; ironic, seeing as they've only just crossed through a dark hallway. It took the twins a couple more minutes until they adjusted their eyes yet again. The room itself was big; enormous, with all sorts of trinkets and other accessories. Everywhere in the room, there were little men dressed in green, and in the back of the room, there was a throne. 'Wow… Santa certainly thinks highly of himself,' thought Kira. Yet, the big man was nowhere in sight. The little elves just continued with their work, as if the 2 taller people in the room didn't exist.

Cagalli got a little annoyed, and walked over to one of them. "Hey!" she said, tapping the elf on its shoulder. The pointed-ear figure turned around, looking Cagalli directly in the eye. 'Err… they kinda look freaky up close.' She snapped herself back to reality, thinking back to her 'mission'. "Um… where can I find Santa?" she asked. The elf pointed to a room near the center of factory labeled, "Lounge". "You'll probably find him on a Lazy-Boy eating Twinkies," he told her, before going back to work.

The conversation was loud enough that Kira heard it from where he was. Kira waited until Cagalli walked back, and together, they entered the lounge. Just as the elf had said, a fat man with a long white beard sat on a Lazy-Boy recliner, with a box of Twinkies in his hands.

The bearded man looked over at the twins who were standing by the doorway. "Ho ho-"That was all he said before he broke into a series of coughs. "Damn those Twinkies!" he cursed. With a hand, he leaned over to his side, and grabbed a bottle of Coca Cola. He took a sip of it, calming himself down. "Well then, I suppose we'll skip the pleasantries," he said, chuckling a bit, "What can I do for you?"

Kira began, slowly at first, "It's like this Santa: every year I would receive a wonderful present from you, except for this year. This is why my sister and I traveled all this way to see you. You see… what I'm trying to say is… 'Where the hell are our presents!' The innocent little boy, who you first met during the beginning of the story, now has a pair of murderous eyes glaring upon Santa Clause. Rage boiling inside of him, he would've taken a swing at Santa, had his sister not held him back.

"Kira, let Santa explain," she defended, smiling sweetly at the man in the red suit. 'Hehe, now he's bound to give more presents to me than Kira.'

The sight of Cagalli made him think she was thinking something malicious. "Fine, I'll give him a chance." Kira removed himself from his sister's grasp, and patted his clothes lightly, straightening himself.

Santa stood there silently, watching the 2 strange children's antics. "Right..." clearing his throat a bit, he finished, "there will be no presents from me this year."

That was all it took for Cagalli to lunge herself at him. She was held back, however, by her brother. "Let go of me!" she yelled. Doing everything possible to try to escape from her brother's hold, including: kicking, scratching, screaming, and the occasional biting; yet, was still met with defeat.

Kira noticed Cagalli had calmed, and patted her gently on the head. "Trust me Cags, if we don't get a good explanation, I'll personally kill him," he assured, his tone indicating his seriousness. The elder Yamato gestured for Santa to continue.

"Th—This year," Santa noticed himself stuttering. "This year was supposed to be the grandest Christmas of them all. My investments in Microsoft really paid off. I had the funds to give every little child around Earth exactly what they wanted. It was all great, until the Plant chairman interfered—"

"What! The Plant chairmen you say?" inquired Kira.

Santa nodded slowly. He continued, "Yes, the chairman phoned me one day, telling me to only give the children of Plant presents. Of course I couldn't do that! That was when he sent in a team to infiltrate this factory, stealing all the presents." Scratching at his itchy beard, "I'm not sure exactly what he plans to do with them though. Given, that I heard even the children of Plant had not received my presents." Santa stood up from the recliner, and paced over to the door. "I'm sorry children, but Chairmen George W. Bush of Plant has taken all the presents. There's nothing I can do." Sighing, he exited the lounge.

The twins looked at each other, and then nodded. They knew what had to be done, and were willing to achieve it, no matter what the cost (especially because of Cagalli's little fortune, the _cost_ was really no big deal). Kira and Cagalli quickly exited the lounge, walked through the factory, and back through that long dark corridor. Once again, in the freezing cold, they made a call to the taxi company. A few minutes later, a polar bear came along. They gazed at the animal.

"Sorry guys, but the reindeers get the good hours. You'll have to settle," the polar bear informed.

The twins shrugged, and climbed aboard the polar, quickly falling in love with its soft fur. "You'll do," they said in unison.

In no time at all, the twins were at the airport again. Cagalli paid off their ride, and gave another generous tip. Wanting to get out of the sharp winds, the Yamatos quickly entered the revolving doors, and into the airport. There they booked a flight on a shuttle flying to Plants. With it being near midnight, the two found some empty chairs, deciding to just crash here for the night. Cagalli could no longer stay awake, as she snuggled herself against her big brother's chest finding warmth. Kira smirked at this, seeing his "tough" sister sleeping so serenely across his chest. He encased her into a tight, protective hug, before falling asleep himself.

Their _crusade_ to get their presents back just officially began.


	6. Chapter 6

I present to you... a relatively short chapter to my already short chapters.

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Gundam Seed/Destiny. I do, however, own this plot.

* * *

Sunlight flowed through the airport illuminating everything. One of the beams made its way over to where the twins were positioned. It glimmered over their eyes, making both mumble out a few select words.

Groggily, Kira used his free hand, moving it ever so slowly, to rub his sleepless eyes. Sleeping in an airport was certainly not joy; though, having Cagalli by his side did help. He moved closer to Cagalli, and whispered softly, "Hey Cags, we gotta get up." Even so, Cagalli continued to lay there motionless. Deciding this was as a good a time as any, he stuck his forefinger into his mouth, and then stuck it into Cagalli's ear. "Wet willy!" he yelled. Immediately, his sister woke up to this disgusting (yet humorous) wake up call. Instead of stopping, Kira continued on with his penetration by twisting his finger, ensuring that every part of her ear got affected.

Seconds ago, she was in peaceful slumber, only to have been awakened by her brother jamming a gross, wet index finger into her ear. Cagalli grabbed her brother's hand, removed his finger from her ear, and next bit into his arm as hard as possible.

**"**Arghh!" screamed Kira. Now, Kira was writhing around in his chair in pain, trying to free his fleshy arm away from her. He tried pushing her away, but the grip she had on him was just too strong. Luckily, the ultimate coordinator thought of something; otherwise, he would have had to amputate his arm if it continued any further. The hand that _used to_ hold Cagalli, flashed by her face, and took hold of her nose. I squeezed it tightly together. Moments later, Cagalli let go of Kira's arm, gasping for breath.

Both parties glared at each other. In a sibling manner, they forgave each other, and made up.

"Sorry…" Kira apologized.

Cagalli nodded in acknowledgement. "It's okay, I guess…" she replied shrugging. Her attention turned to Kira's arm. "Does it hurt badly?"

He shook his head impulsively. "Nah, I'm a man," he told her playfully. "Anyways, it's almost time for our shuttle flight. That's why I woke you," Kira explained.

"Did you have to wake me up in that fashion?" Cagalli rebutted, using a hundred dollar bill to wipe her ear clean of his spit. (A/N: wish I had that type of money -.-')

Kira shrugged, replying, "It's what a brother's for."

A little while, after their bickering, they approached their shuttle gates. The siblings flashed their tickets to the person in charge, and were allowed entrance. They found their seats, and stowed their luggage in the overhead compartments. Sitting there, they waited patiently for all the other passengers.

When all the passengers arrived, the enormous pressurized tube-like structure blasted off, launching its riders beyond the atmosphere.

The view of space was beyond mesmerizing, as Kira and Cagalli soon found out. The two were a little shaken up after leaving the atmosphere; however, once they found the beauty of space, neither of them spoke a word. For the attraction that is space, was far too appealing for either of them to focus on anything else. The darkness of space was tranquil, along with the stars and planets that floated on endlessly, like colorful orbs. Was there ever a more beautiful sight, especially for 2 Earth kids? For the rest of the trip, the twins would just stare outside their seat windows, admiring the view.

* * *

Somewhere off in Plants…

'I hope I get to see that boy who called my hair ugly again. He had a pair of gentle violet eyes,' Lacus thought inwardly.


End file.
